villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Howard Saint
Howard Saint is the primary antagonist of the 2004 Marvel movie The Punisher. He is the boss of the Saint crime family, a powerful businessman and money launderer who was responsible for Frank Castle's family massacre at Puerto Rico in order to avenge him for killing his son, Bobby Saint. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Castor Troy in Face/Off, Billy Nolan in Carrie, Vic Deakins in Broken Arrow, Ryder in The Taking of Pelham 123, Gabriel Shear in Swordfish and Terl in Battlefield Earth. Biography Howard Saint is a crime boss of the Saint family in Miami. He and his criminal organization operate out of a dance club named Saints & Sinners. Howard's son, Bobby goes out on a deal without his knowing and consent. While at the deal, Bobby discovers what he thinks is a bust, which in reality, was a sting with the dealer being Frank Castle, an undercover FBI agent. Bobby dies during the deal. Back at the station, Frank retires and goes to a family reunion in Puerto Rico. While attending Bobby's funeral, Howard suggests to kill Frank. His wife Livia, however, requests he kill all members of Frank's family. After Frank tricked him to kill his best friend and his wife by making him thought that they were having an affair, Frank storms his HQ, kills all his men and his last son. When they meet face-to-face, Castle guns Howard down in a duel due to his superior reflex. Before Frank ends his life, he reveals that he had been manipulating Howard the whole time about the fake affair. As Howard sobs tearfully for his mistakes and cruel life, he is eventually killed when Frank ties him to the back of a slow-moving car which drags him through a car park filled with exploding bombs, incinerating him showing the burning skull face. Personality Despite being seen as an affable, sophisticated, and calm man for his family as well as for the Turro brothers, Howard Saint is actually an extremely ruthless, brutal, violent, murderous, greedy, callous, and destructive sadist from the most diabolical kind. He is mostly enjoying loving his wife Livia, antagonizing and trying to kill Castle, antagonizing the Turro brothers who are his own business partners and the film's minor villains, and also he is enjoying gaining much more power and money. He is also a devastatingly intelligent, sophisticated, competent, cunning, and knowledgeable mastermind, which adds on to his menacing criminal reputation. Trivia *Howard Saint's character had never appeared in Marvel Comics as well as not appeared on the Punisher's comic books. He was specifically created for the film. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Punisher Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Mobsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Barbarian Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains